Scarborough Fair
by Sorceress Of The Fake
Summary: The Scarborough Fair is coming to Hyrule, and an evil by the name of Leroy Jenkins is determined to ruin Zelda's date with Link! Chaos ensues! Will Link be able to save Zelda from THIS kind of evil?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**A/N-Once in a galaxy not so far away, or maybe very close, is my first story! I need to thank **_**Georgerocksthehouse **_**for being my trusty editor, and my not so trusty sister! So, I thank you!**

**Errrrr….. I think this all, so, ONWARD MARCH**!

*editor's note* I am trustworthy, no matter what anyone says! Uh, just sayin'…

Just peachy. The Scarborough Fair is coming to Hyrule. And I, the _lovely _(or at least that's what the people of Hyrule say) Princess Zelda **must** attend, and have a date for the final ball! Sure, I, being the Princess of Hyrule, go to many (believe me) balls, dances, ceremonies, and things of the like, and sure, I don't really mind. But, when I must have a royal date that I actually would not mind spending excessive time with, believe me, the shit hits the fan. Of course, I wouldn't mind (**at all**) going with Link, whom I have a (not so small) crush on, but my luck is not working (ahem, goddesses, ahem…)  
So, I am stuck with the bitchy Leroy.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii, Zeeeeeelllllllllldddaaaaaa!" Leroy said, acting like a stalker.

"Hi, Leroy," I said a 'bit' reluctantly as I composed myself, best I could.

"What are you going to wear to the Fair? Everything looks nice on you. I assure you that!" Leroy asked and explained at least… maybe… trying to be somewhat normal.

"Errrrr... I'm not going to go to the dance with you." I said sheepishly and flatly.

"...WHAT!" Leroy finally managed.

"Well... Father said that who I will be going with I must actually like to spend time with and be royalty." I explained roughly. "You're royalty, but I absolutely hate even having you in a ten mile radius of me!"

"Fine, I'll leave, but your Father **will** hear about this!" Leroy exclaimed helplessly.

"That's okay; my Father knows I despise you," I reply coolly.

**A/N-If you want more story, please comment! No matter if it is just," Good story!" or, "REALLY!" please comment. Really. Please. Do it for the sake of my sanity! Please though, no flames.**


	2. Distractions

**A/N- Before anything else, I need to thank my first reviewer EVER: Thank you, **_Maddygirl _**for actually reading my authors notes and, also, since I am being a desperate teenage girl, reviewing! **

The story awaits!

"Father, may I please ask Link to the Ball? You know he is in love with me, and I am in love him! He will surely accept!" I inquired energetically.

"Yes, Zelda, you may ask Link to the Scarborough Fair. I just hope he accepts," my Father, Troy Harkinian replied wisely.

"**Thank you**,**thank you**, **thank you**!" I shrieked, bouncing up and down in delight. I then sped out the door to get my horse, Shadow. Well, apparently, that is now illegal. Two steps out the door I hear:

"Princess, thou art the most beautiful being upon this world! Wilst you be my wife?"

I hate when this happens, "I am terribly sorry to say this, but nay, I shan't." I say politely, and 'disappointedly'.

"Of course, your unearthliness!"

I walk by at my 'royal pace' across the hall and down a staircase, and then hear;

"Your Majesty, one moment please, can you just sign this one bill?"

"I am terribly sorry, but I am quite busy right now and don't have the time. Although, tomorrow I am free to read of all the bills in Hyrule." I reply brusquely, but silkenly, passing by him. I pass many other halls, and down many staircases and finally, the grand staircase is in sight, and...**Oh no**, **NOT** the royal paparazzi!

**A/N- Please comment if you want more story, although I might post anyways! No ****flames ****please! This is ****Sorceress Of The Fake****, signing out!**


	3. Never Ever Or Maybe Not

2. Never. Ever. Or maybe not.

**A/N – I would like to thank Swirlydots and Maddygirl for commenting! I think they deserve a place of honor because they are my only two commenters! I really hope that anybody reading this, comments even if you don't like it! I have not updated for a while because I have been busy, but I have found time!**

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams!**

"_Snap" "Click" "Clack" "Phizz" _

These are the sounds I hear when I finish descending the steps. Well, I hear my name, followed by numerous questions. They clear a path for me as I strut, and follow me like homeless puppies. This is sad and pathetic, although this happens all the time. As I walk into the courtyard I think I see Link climbing up to my tower, but I must be wrong because when I look again, I see nothing. I then say in my most demure voice," Excuse me, but I must be going somewhere right now." I almost cringe at how stupid I was when millions of words jumble together to create a large storm. But one voice cuts through the crowd, loud and clear,

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that her Royal Majesty has someplace to be currently."

I would recognize that voice if I was in Hell. It was Link. Crap. Did he figure me out?** That **would be embarrassing! I also realized that someone had broken in to my tower! Although I was glad he saved me from more torture! "Sir Link, you are correct, I do have something to attend to. You are all dismissed to your _other duties_." With that I started lollygagging off towards the stables. I figured I should take my time so Link could head back to Ordon, and no one would suspect something, though already it is a rare experience to have the Princess Zelda of Hyrule visit Ordon.

"_**Where**_is Shadow!"I shrieked. I am really mad now! I have looked all over my favorite horse, Shadow. She is gone! At that moment a stable hand, Sadie, scurried over to me and retorted,

"I am sorry to have to tell you this, but due to you not taking the correct precautions, your horse is pregnant, and cannot be ridden. I do know you have other horses that you favor. Would you like Hero?"

"Yes, I would absolutely love that! I am sorry that I lost my temper; it has just been a long day. That should be no excuse to my bad behavior." I say apologetically.

"You are forgiven. I shall get Hero ready right away. Also, you should know that he is the father." Sadie said briskly, hurrying away.

I have always liked Sadie, she is kind to everyone. Sadie came back with a tan colored horse, Link's hair color tan, with black spots and a star on his muzzle. Also packed were three small meals, an extra traveling cloak, as it is early fall, and about 550 rupees in case of emergency. I saddled up quickly, as I had been doing this for years, and started heading for the front of the castle. No distractions this time, as everyone knew I was serious. I got on my horse, took a deep breath, and headed off into the sunset.

**A/N – There is a longer chapter for 'yawl! PLEASE comment! I'm really depressed. I am really not joking. Errrrrrrrrrrrr…..I will update as soon as possible! Also, just so you know, I am making this up as I go, but I have an idea for the ball… A little thing called payback from Leroy and Ilia. Hint. Hint. If YOU have any ideas please PM me, I will probably listen.**

_Editor's Note: she isn't depressed. Trust me- I have to share a room with her. But, she is fishing for reviews so I'd recommend reviewing. It will make her day._


	4. This Is Awkward

Ch. 3 This Is Awkward

** A/N- So, I am typing this on my iPod, with my family and me in a car. Although when I move this to the computer, I will not be. Please comment! No flames, please! Oh, and this is Twilight Princess for the setting. I would also like to thank **_**lunchboxroxsox **_**for commenting on my story. I only have 3 reviews on my story! Make my day!**

**Disclaimer: Everybody wishes it!**

The sunset really is beautiful, tonight. It reminds me of Link's beau- ANYWAY, I am quite happy that I have not run into any trouble along the way to Ordon! I should be arriving soon; I am entering Faron Woods currently. "These leaves are gorgeous," I whisper to myself.

"Yes, they ARE, aren't they?" A voice I do not recognize replies.

I turn to look where the voice was, but all I see are pretty, dainty trees and polite shrubbery with sharp blades of grass.

"Looking for someone, are we Princess?" In a voice that anyone, by now, could identify.

That vocal is Link. The _second vocal_ is Link. The first voice is a complete mystery to me. All I could gather from the short phrase is that this odd person is a girl, probably around my age. Oh boy, here comes the suck. Now the person is dropping out of the tree, Link looks beside himself with fury, and I have no idea what is going on at all!

Link now fumes, "Ilia, **what are you doing here?**"

The girl, Ilia, I suppose, snides, "Well, I am only serving the Princess, and helping her find her way to where she would be traveling to."

"I am fine finding my own way because, as you kindly just pointed out, I am the Princess of the lands. Being the princess of the lands, I should know my way around the lands, and thanks to many years of great teaching, I do, know how to navigate these plains, therefore you are dismissed," I say most demurely.

Ilia scurries away quickly, leaving a small trail of dust in her absence.

"Okay, Zelda why are you really here, in a small unimportant town like Ordon?" Link says quietly.

I blush furiously, trying to get the words out, and finally manage to stutter, "I-I c-came t-t-to ask you t-to come to the b-b-ball with me," Ugh, I just had to become meek at the end of my sentence!

"So, give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight. You just asked me to go to _Scarborough Fair _with you, the Princess of Hyrule?" As he said all of this, Link had a greatly astonished look on his face, as if Farore herself had just spoken to him.

"Geez, this is super awkward to admit, but I've been in love with you since you defeated Ganondorf. Since you were 18 I promised myself not to admit this to anyone, not even myself, and here we are 2 years later, both of us knowing a forbidden secret when we walk away, although whether or not hand in hand we walk is a completely different matter." I have even surprised myself with this line.

"Zelda, you suddenly sound prophetic and wise, although considering, it is not odd." His face turning a violent shade of red he released, "You know Zelda, I think I love you too?"

My silvery pealing laughter stretches across the grove in merriment, and I say, "Link, you can't _think_ you're in love! You just are! Can we go in your house? I'm freezing!"

"Of course, Zelda! Besides, we can't have you catch cold if you're going to the ball with me!" Link replies fondly.

I open my eyes blearily, remembering all that happened last night. I also remember that the final ball is tomorrow night. I really haven't cared enough to go to the events in the fair. I restlessly wake Link, as we need to choose outfits, makeup for me, hair, and many other things.

The rest of the day had gone by quickly, and now, Link and I stand arm in arm in the corridor outside the ballroom, preceding to enter it.

_Editor's Note- No, Link and Zelda did not get any action. Just gotta clear that one up right away._


End file.
